This section is intended to provide a background to the various embodiments of the technology described in this disclosure. The description in this section may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and/or claims of this disclosure and is not admitted to be prior art by the mere inclusion in this section.
In contrast with Time Division Duplex (TDD)/Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) communications which refer to sending and receiving data at different time/frequency resource elements, full duplex communications refer to sending and receiving data at the same time and frequency resource elements and allow for nearly twice the throughput of TDD/FDD communications.
For a radio communication network, it is particularly desirable to use full duplex RBSs instead of TDD-based or FDD-based RBSs, so that the system throughput of the radio communication network can be increased without deploying additional RBSs or widening the allocated frequency bandwidth.
Although various implementations have been proposed for full duplex radio communications, it is costly and time-consuming for those implementations to be standardized and commercially used due to their incompatibility with existing radio communication standards and facilities.